


Tim McManus' Worst Nightmare

by cmk418



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: He doesn't mind if his best friend is in a relationship, but...Written for the 2008 OZ Halloween Grab Bag





	Tim McManus' Worst Nightmare

“Hey buddy. Haven’t seen you in a while. Why don’t you come over and watch some football this Sunday?”

“Sure. You want me to bring the beer?”

“Absolutely.” 

Sunday came and Tim and Sean were sitting on the couch in Sean’s living room. They didn’t speak much during the first half, just commented on the play. As the two minute warning sounded, Sean’s cell rang.

“Hi honey,” he said. 

Tim looked over at him. _Sean’s dating?_

“No, I haven’t.”

 _Haven’t what?_ Oh God, he wasn’t expected to meet the girlfriend today, was he?

“Give me another hour. Yes, I think it’ll take that long.”

Did Sean really think he would be unsupportive?

“Kiss Sarajean for me.”

_Whoa. What the fuck?_

Sean clicked off the phone and wandered into the kitchen. 

Tim got up from the couch and looked at a photograph on the bookshelf. He turned around, glanced in the direction of the couch, then back at the picture.

Sean walked back into the living room, carrying two bottles of beer.

“That’s your couch.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Cute kid.”

“Are we talking about this?”

“I’m working my way up to it.”

“Have a beer.”

“Thanks.” Tim walked back over to the couch and sat down. Sean muted the television.

“What do you want to know?”

“Were you possessed?”

“Be serious.”

“I am. You get into bed with the Devil and I have to assume…”

“We’re not… That is… not yet. It’s complicated.”

“Good. There’s still time to tell you it’s…”

“I love her.”

“You what?! Oh God. This is not happening. The kid, right? You love the kid. You always were a soft touch where kids were concerned, so, of course, the kid would have gotten to you.”

“Tim, breathe.”

“Have you learned nothing from my mistakes?”

“I’ve learned plenty. But, you and me, we’re different people.”

“Different, yes. There has to be some rational explanation for this. Maybe she’s a succubus.”

“Glad to see something hasn’t changed,” Claire Howell said, entering the room and kissing Sean.

Tim screamed himself awake.

Sean picked up the cell phone on the third ring. “H’lo,” he mumbled, sleep still in his voice.

“Sean, promise me. Promise me that you’ll never - never in a million years - date Claire Howell.”

“Uh… yeah. Okay. Sure.”

“You promise?”

“What are we? Six? You want me to cross my heart and hope to die?”

“I think that would help my nerves immensely.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

Tim heard the dial tone come through the phone. It was just a nightmare. Sean would never do anything like that.

Across town, Sean’s lover gave him a look that was part glare and part amusement. “Why do you even pick up the phone?”

“He doesn’t do this often,” explained Sean.

“I’d prefer he didn’t do it at all.”

Sean sighed, once again reminded of why he hadn’t told Tim about his current relationship. “I’m going to try to catch a little more sleep.”

“No, you’re not” was whispered low in Sean’s ear. 

Miles away, Tim’s eyes shot open. A chill went down his spine. He contemplated calling Sean again, but decided that Sean probably needed his sleep.

Little did he know that Martin Querns had other plans.


End file.
